Carver's Camp
Carver's Camp (ウードマン Woodman) was founded by the lumberjack Carver, a refugee from Vale. The village is home to a Lumberjack Association, likely headed by Carver. They maintain the roads through the Goma Highlands, as well as the ancient Gondolas built by the Jenei. It's Encyclopedia entry reads as follows: : This lumberjack camp stands at one end of a valley that leads through the Goma Mountains to Bilibin and the rest of the continent beyond. Story Carver's Camp was one of several settlements founded by refugees of Vale following the Golden Sun event. The residents of the town mostly consist of lumberjacks who cut wood from the nearby lumberyard. The Camp serves as one of only two passages through the Goma Mountains to the country of Bilibin; Carver's Camp was built next to a deep rift between the two sides, with a long bridge being suspended over the valley. When Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis are tasked with retrieving a Mountain Roc feather, Matthew's father, Isaac, instructs the group to meet Kraden here before beginning the trek through Bilibin. However, when they arrive, they are met with an interesting quandary: A Psynergy Vortex has blown up the bridge and a child hangs on for dear life to a wind blossom attached to the rubble. Luckily, Karis's Whirlwind Psynergy helps the child land on the Bilibin side of the bridge. The group meets with Carver, who is intent on traveling to the other side of the camp to check for damage. Eventually, Carver is able to cross the chasm via a combination of their only available gondola and the Grip Psynergy with two of his friends. However, the effort destroys the gondola, leaving the Adept's with no apparent way to Bilibin. However, the Adepts are given a message from Kraden, informing them of a second route through the Konpa Ruins, which will serve as the new meeting point. After completing the Konpa Ruins, it is impossible to return to Carver's Camp via ordinary means. Vendors The village's inn service is provided in the village's lower center building for 6 coins per room. Collectibles Items * 123 Coins: Found in a jar behind the very west house * Sleep Bomb: Found in a barrel downstairs the Item Shop * Lucky Pepper: Found in a jar inside the very west house. Go in by using the log at the left of item shops and enter through the chimney. * Herb: Found in a right barrel by the entrance in the most north house Djinn * Chill: Found in a small ledge southeast Carver's Camp Trivia * Although not normally accessible, the eastern half of Carver's Camp is fully coded - including the inside of the building - and can be explored if reached. There is even a small puzzle involving a rolling log, suggesting that, at some point, Camelot planned on including some way for players to cross the chasm normally. Players can explore this area themselves either by using a hacking device's walk-through-walls code or taking advantage of the Endless Wall glitch to walk on the river blocking the east entrance. However, in the latter case it becomes impossible to leave; it is not possible to walk back onto the river when exiting the area, so the player's sprite will remain on the Carver's Camp sprite in the overworld and they will immediately be placed back inside the camp. ** Several solid objects in the eastern half of Carver's Camp can be walked through, including the house, although entering through the door allows the house to be entered normally. ** Examining the stove or cabinet inside the house gives players the text "It is translating." ** Examining one of the pots inside the house may give the player a Lucky Pepper. * The signs throughout the nearby highlands and lumberyards are signed by Carver in the English-language version of the game. However, in the Japanese-language version, it is the ウードマン木こり組合 or Woodman Lumberjack Association that set up the signs throughout the hills. * When prompted to save the child about to fall through the bridge, it is possible to simply turn around and leave, skipping the brief scene that ensues when he is rescued. If this is done, then if the area is returned to later in the game by means of the Endless Wall glitch, the child will still be there, and can be rescued, triggering the conversation as if no time had passed. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Towns and Settlements